


Rhymes with Fuck

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Object Insertion, Other, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gisela should not have to deal with medical emergencies like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhymes with Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks for beta by lynndyre.

She manipulated the object carefully in place, mindful of her greased fingers and Conrad's straining muscles.

Gisela had grown up brushing shoulders with the imperial family. More than her training, they sought her because they trusted her, no matter the emergency.

Conrad groaned; she paused. "Hurts?"

Conrad's face was flushed, as it had been since he dropped his trousers. He'd sat on something, he'd said, by accident.

"My-- it-- the beak--"

Professionalism stretched only so far. Gisela tightened her grip, and yanked, directing maryoku to soothe.

"Heika's--" Pants around his ankles, Conrad held his hand out straight. "The duck-- please?"


End file.
